Installations of electrical junction boxes, recessed lighting fixtures, other types of luminaires or other types of electrical fixtures are commonly classified as “new work” or “old work” depending on how the fixtures are mounted. “Old work” refers to the use of existing plaster board or other surface material to support the fixtures. “New work” refers to the use of structural members, such as wood or metal joists or furring strips, to support the fixtures.
Installing a typical new work fixture in a ceiling is often awkward and sometimes hazardous, because the operation requires an installer to hold the fixture up against a structural member, typically over head, while the installer drives one or more fasteners, such as screws or nails, through a portion of the fixture, such as a bracket, into the structural member. Some prior-art fixtures include brackets having pointed prongs to facilitate installation. The prongs of such a fixture may be driven into lumber with a hammer to temporarily mount the bracket while the installer secures the bracket to the lumber with one or more fasteners. However, such temporary attachments are not reliable, particularly when used overhead.